Isn't She Lovely?
by OnlyYouCanBeYouOnlyICanBeMe
Summary: Years ago, Fang left. Now, 10 years into the future, Max and Fang meet on the cliff where they met the hawks. WIll they rekindle the passion of the past, or will it be gone forever?
1. On the Cliff

I was woken by a cold hand on my wrist. "Max. Max, wake up! Wake _up_!" Angel pulled harder on my hand. _"Angel._ Stop pulling on me!" "Iggy said get up, 'cause it's breakfast time!"

I groaned. Looking around for my clock, I noticed that sunlight was streaming through the window, too much for it to be morning. "Angel. Angel, what time is it?" "Around noon, I think. Why?" _Crap._ Today was the day. The day I would see Fang.

In his letter, he had said to meet him at the cave where we first met the hawks. Today was that day. 10 years ago today, my best friend, boyfriend, and right wing man had left me behind. I had only seen him one time, a few months after he left, in Paris when Angel had been taken. I had told him that if he expected me to still be here in 20 years, then he was a total idiot. So he'd said ten. I hadn't really answered. But now that it was here, I had to go.

I leaped out of bed and started getting ready. I ran into the kitchen to inform everyone. "Guys, get dressed. Now." "Why?" 18 year-old Gazzy asked. "Because today is the day that we see Fang, remember?" Eyes widened around the room as they realized that I was right. Everyone flew into hyper gear, getting ready to see the boy that they all missed so much.

I walked into my room and looked at my clothes. I picked out one of those of the one shoulder drapey things. You know, the ones that have the tight bands around the hem, collar, and sleeves and are all drapey silk? It was purple. I slipped on my nicest hipster jeans, arranging them so they weren't wrinkled or crooked. The tight band around the hem of my shirt hugged my hips and was barely long enough to meet my jeans. When I moved, a little bit of skin showed through.

I slipped on a pair of little black flats, and slid a purple head band that matched my shirt into my hair, on the line where my bangs separated from the rest of my hair. Little black orbs went in my ears.

I looked in the mirror and smiled, arranging my hair over my shoulders. I was suddenly nervous.

I walked out, to find the flock neatly arranged in their best clothes. Angel was in a white dress with a blue waist band and headband and little white Penny Jane's, Nudge in the same outfit as me, only her shirt and headband were orange and she had silver hoop earrings. Iggy was in a white button up dress shirt, same as Gazzy, jeans, and tennis shoes. Dylan was in jeans, tennis shoes, and a black button up dress shirt.

I smiled. "You guys ready?" Every head bobbed. "Then let's do this!" And with that, we took off.

~Don't mind me, I'm just a line break!~

Nearly an hour later, we landed in the cliffs. Fang wasn't here. 'Oh lord. What if he doesn't come?' I thought to myself, beginning to stress out. I was on the verge of telling everyone to head home when a dark shape appeared in the sky. I knew it was him.

I began to shake as we watched the four figures float down at us.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Max, it'll be okay." Dylan said, stepping next to me. "What if he hates us? What is he's changed, and he doesn't want us anymore?" "Max." Dylan stepped up and took a hold of both my shoulders. "That will _never_ happen. He loves you all too much." "If he loves us so much, then why did he leave in the first place?" I whispered hoarsely as the shapes came closer, taking on a humanoid shape.

"Max, you can't go there. Stay strong. For the kids." Suddenly I was tired of staying strong. I couldn't do it anymore. I had been strong my entire life. Why couldn't I break down, just once? I quickly banished that thought. Why couldn't I break down? 'Cause I was Maximum _Freakin' _Ride, that's why!

"Max. Max I'm scared." It was Angel's voice. I turned to look at them. "Why are you scared?" I asked. "It's just Fang. You know he won't hurt you." "What if he doesn't love us anymore?" Angel said in a small voice. I went to her. "Oh, honey. Honey, that could_ never_ happen. He loves you all, always. Nothing can change that." They all nodded, looking slightly reassured.

The shapes had features now. I carefully looked over each of them. My eyes found him. He looked exactly like I remembered. Shaggy black hair, black eyes, tall, skinny, and dark wings. Suddenly pain tore through me. I didn't know if I could face him.

As if sensing my apprehension, Dylan slipped an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay," He whispered softly. I nodded, squaring my shoulders and sliding away from Dylan's arm. It was time to man up.

I stepped back as the figures became people and came in to land on the craggy ledge.

He landed last, and slowly made his way to the front. Our eyes met for the first time in ten long years. He studied me, and I studied him.

He seemed different somehow. I didn't know. Not just older, but more reserved. Wise.

He stepped forward, and so did I.

Slowly, he stretched his hand across the gap between us. I did the same. Our fingers met in the middle, and electrical currents raced through me. I nearly gasped from the sheer shock of it. I hadn't felt this in….well, in ten years.

Our eyes me again, and he gave me a smile that nearly had me fainting. I'd forgotten how much of an effect he had on me. Looking at me looking at him, he smiled gently again and uttered a single word. "Max."


	2. Talking

Chapter Two

Isn't She Lovely?

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! Busy, busy, busy! **

**Remember. Read. Review. Love. In that order! Thanks! **

I went weak at the knees as he said my name. My heart fluttered, and I grew dizzy. Dang! Why did this always happen?

As if he could read the thoughts twirling through my head, he smiled at me. "You aren't the only one suffering from the grim effects of love, Max." Wow. Poetic, no? "Yeah? What are you, Dr. Love Philosopher, Ph.D. now?" My voice was clear and cold, much unlike the condition of my body.

He smiled humorlessly at me. "Maybe." I shook my head at his easy, aggorant tone. How could he stand here, so easy and cool and collected? Did he care that little?

*Fang's POV*

Oh God.

She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Slender and tall, her brown hair tinted slightly red and her blond streaks a little more prominent. Her chocolate eyes were cold and hard, and she was standing straight up, stiff with caution and anger.

How did she stand there, so calm and collected, when I was freaking out? I wanted to sweep her into my arms and hold her forever, never letting her go again. And yet here she was, confident and extremely ticked off.

I looked at her awkwardly, before Dylan tried to bridge the gap somewhat. "Maybe we should head back to the house?" For some reason, his voice irritated me to no end.

"He's right." Max looked at me, eyes still hard.

I heard Angel's voice from behind Max. "Max, can we go see him now?" Her voice shook slightly. "Yeah. You can go hug him, or whatever."

Quite suddenly, two gangly teenage girls were all over me. I tried my best to hold them up, and keep myself standing at the same time.

They buried their faces against me, and I hugged them both. I'd missed my family so much. More than anything.

"Don't get too attached, guys." Max's voice was steely.

I glared at her. And she glared right back.

I let go of the girls, expecting Iggy and Gazzy next. But they both stood behind Max, eyes hard and postures stiff.

I smiled a little at them, but neither returned it.

Iggy's eyes were focused somewhere above my head, but his glare was just as intimidating.

Oh. So that's how it is. Fine.

As much as I said I didn't care, I did. After all, they are my family

"I think we should head back to the house. Let Max and Fang talk it out."

"I don't want to 'talk it out' with him." "Max." Dylan stepped in front of her, and I almost hit him.

"You need to do this. For you. For them. For us." I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. Max's eyes softened a bit.

"Yeah…okay. Fine."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks. All right guys! Let's get this show in the air!" He tossed himself off the cliff, and I wished with all my heart that his wings would stay tucked in.

Once the dark shapes had faded away and became only specks on the sunny horizon, I turned to Max.

"Hey." I smiled a little, expecting her to smart off or yell at me.

Instead, she stepped towards me. "Oh Fang," she whispered, eyes full of tears.

I wrapped my arms around her slender form, and she pressed her face into my shoulder.

Frankly, I was shocked at this sudden mood swing.

"Max? Are you okay?" She lifted her head. "Of course I'm not okay. I lived without my best friend for ten years, and now he's back and he has an exact clone of me, and I can't believe he replaced me so quickly without so much as a hesitation!"

My eyes widened slightly at this confession.

"Max, I didn't replace you with her. I needed another fighter. You know that. Besides, it isn't like you didn't replace me with Mr. Perfection."

Crap. That last part was not supposed to slip out.

"You think I replaced you with _Dylan_? Are you _serious_? He couldn't replace you! He's chatty, and loud, and emotional, and not nearly as good with the kids as you are. I might be expendable to you, but _I_ can't replace _you_."

"Max, _no one_ could replace you! You're beautiful, and strong, and neat, and a totally kick butt fighter. No one could compare with you. Ever."

She nodded a little. "But then why did you leave? How was it not hard for you to leave behind your family?"

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But you were all in danger when I was around, so I left. You know that. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because we were in more danger after you left than before. So you only made it worse."

She was impossible.

*Max POV*

I can't believe I cried. I freaking _cried!_ I'm such an idiot.

My plan was to be totally ticked off, and mad, and hate him. But as soon as everyone left, I totally broke down. What is _wrong_ with me?

Not to mention that stupid confession. I'm so stupid.

This was supposed to be an I-hate-you sort of conversation, but in turned into a huge heart to heart. I hate him for doing this to me.

And really, really hate him for even thinking that I could replace him with _Dylan_. I mean, Dylan was great and all, but he was no Fang.

Oh God. I was in way over my head.

His dark eyes were completely unreadable.

His arms, (still around me, I might add) were taut with tension.

Oh. My. Lord.

He was nervous!

Fang the great, the emotionless brick wall, the emo kid, was _nervous!_

Sure, it was the first time I'd seen him, and this was supposed to be serious, but why not see how much control I still had?

This should be _really_ good.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHORS' NOTE!**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the double post! I accidently selected the wrong document to upload, haha! **

**Hope you liked chapter two! **


End file.
